Angel's story
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: This is a story that is not yet completed. But the girls of Gundam Wing become a little faction of their own working with the Doctors and Professors that the guys were trained by durning the first war. Another one is rising and the girls have to stop it b


"Angel's story."

By: Careless Dreamer

Chapter One

"To be with you and Where we belong."

By: Careless Dreamer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

To be with you

I would risk

A thousand life times

To be with you

There's no mountain

That I wouldn't climb

If you're the sky

Let me be the cloud

That runs right

Through you now

You don't know just

How I need to

Be with you there can

Be no substitute

To with you

I've tried to hide

My passion but it's

Just no use

Piece by piece

I lose it when you

Walk in the room

How can I get through

If I can't be with you...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had always hoped that he would return to her one day... but she thought that after a year he would never return. Dreamer, Star, and Diana were there to help her. They knew that they could never take his place. Only to be there when she needed them and when she needed the comforting words.

She goes to the club with her friends to sing away her problems. She had a few favorite songs that where on her top ten list. Tonight was the night she was going to sing. Now for her it was becoming an every day thing. After a long day at keeping the peace and keeping the sanity of Wufei was becoming quite a difficult for them to handle. Dreamer, Star, and Diana were going to pick her up soon.

When they got into the club everyone broke into clapping and cheering her on.

"And here she is! Angel is going to sing for us tonight!"

Angel walked up and took the microphone from the announcer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Every time I close my

Eyes I see your face

I taste you on my lips

Every night I fantasize

That I can feel you

On my fingertips...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This song that I'm going to sing is for someone very special to me... I've tried to tell him but in the end he just rejects me... maybe if he is here tonight he'll understand..."

She closed her eyes preparing for the worst but then the light dimmed and spot lights of different colors faded in and out on the band that started her song.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

To with you

There's nothing

That I wouldn't do

I'm powerless swept under

By your sweet caress

I'm fadin' fast

One look at you and

I forget just who I am

I come unglued if

I can't be with you...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The name of this song is: Where we belong on my album Angel of the Heart," she began to mindlessly tap her foot to the music played by her friends.

Her hair danced around her face as the fans air hits her face. She was wearing a pair of spandex shorts with a pair of pale blue short shorts over them, she wore a skin tight black shirt with a pale blue vest resting over the shirt. She found these clothes comfortable since she quit being Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. She had really turned out to be a victim of war. Now she was Angel. Relena Peacecraft had died in her. The final results were Angel. Angel never wanted to work with the Preventers so Catherine (Star), Diana (Avatar), and Dreamer (Hilde) became their own little faction.

"_Say goodbye maybe_

That's one way to go

Walk away and say

It's over, call it history

Do I believe

We'd be better off apart

Can I see my world

Without you in it

Baby, not for a single minuet

Let the moon give up the night

All the stars leave heaven on high

The sun would burn out

Before I'd ever lose you

We can get over any wall

If we have to fly, run

Climb or crawl

Love will always lead us back

Where we belong..."

She began to think of him. The way he always haunted her dreams and the way he always attacked her mind when she didn't need to think about him. He had his ways of doing things and then she had her ways.

"Go mom!"

She looked into the crowd and saw her daughter Jessica; Robert [her boyfriend] was sitting next her. Duo and Hilde were with their kids, Trowa and April [Cloud], Kenji [daughter], and Bakuryu [son] sat with them. Quatre was sitting with his two kids. Hell they all had twins. Angel swayed her body then noticed at that the far corner was a man that was burning a hole on her! Oh joy! This was NOT going to get any better, was it? Just then, Milliardo walked in... Oh on! Was strongly understated!

"_Just today I woke up_

Shakin' from a dream

I got a glimpse

Of life without you

All the good was gone

Then I realized you were

Lying net to me

I knew right then

Baby, come whatever

When the going gets tough

We'll face it together..."

Why did he have to show up? How long had he been coming here? Milliardo was staring at how she looked to one side and then wondered... then he scratched the idea, thinking it was impossible! She walked down the stage and onto the floor. Most of the guys did cat calls to her while she just gave them that "Go-to-hell," look or, "I'm-taken-so-beat-it!" With those looks most knew their places and backed down, while others did not. One got up from his seat and tried to grab her ass, but she quickly turned around and countered with a punch in the face.

"There sugar," she said as he fell to the floor. "There's your kiss goodnight!"

She walked by Milliardo and gave him a hug along with her kids then proceeded to the back. Diana saw where and why she was leaving the stage. Last time she left the stage a guy almost had his enjoyment for the day before Cloud came out and knocked him into next Tuesday.

"_Let the moon_

Give up the night

All the stars leave

Heaven on high

The sun would burn out

Before I'd ever lose you

We can get over any wall

If we have to fly, run

Climb or crawl

Love will always lead us back

Where we belong..."

He then noticed that she walking his way and wiped the soon-to-be-grin off his face. She walked even closer and sat on his lap. He then brushed her away.

"Go away," he said coldly as the microphone picked it up. "I'll just hurt you again..."

"_Baby, all we got to do_

Is reach out

No laying blame

Lay our dagger

Down on the ground

Hold each other

Say we're sorry..."

He gave her that look that said I-know-**nothing**-of-what-your-talking-about-so-leave-me-alone! She smiled and ruffled up his hair more than it already was.

"I'm giving you one more chance. Prove my brother wrong that you won't take the cheaters way out and then not breaking my heart..." she mouthed.

He shook his head no. She walked away fighting what Doctor J had told her to avoid doing.

"_Let the moon_

Give up the night

All the stars leave

Heaven on high

The sun would burn out

Before I'd ever lose you

We can get over any wall

If we have to fly, run

Climb or crawl

Love will always lead us back

Where we belong..."

When she got up on stage again her eyes shinned with a glassy look as she wrapped up her song.

"_Love is gonna lead us back_

Where we belong..."

She just let one tear fall hoping that he would understand that be him refusing her, hurt her even more that it did the first time.

"And where you belong... is right in my arms..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Every time I close my eyes

I can see your face

I taste you on my lips

Every night I fantasize

That I can feel you

On my finger tips...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Diana walked over to her and tried to comfort her. But even with their comforting it would never fix her wounded heart or hide her pain any longer. She walked out of the club and into the raining night. Star, Dreamer, Cloud, Diana, and Milliardo to convince her other wise to ride with them. Instead she said she would rather walk home. Milliardo raced home and got things ready for her return. But she never returned home that night. Milliardo searched for Heero Yuy in hopes to find some clue as to where his sister had gone. When he had gotten a of him, Heero told him that he hadn't seen her since that night at the club.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Every time I close my eyes

I can see your face

I taste you on my lips

Every night I fantasize

That I can feel you

On my fingertips...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She stood over the city on the tallest building in that part of town. She thought that the tears were all dried up and there was nothing more left of them. Then again she was wrong. She had given up most of her missions in that month back to Doctor J who then passed them onto Star, Dreamer, Diana, and Cloud. She thought that if she couldn't find a reason to live then why live at all? She doesn't have to work for the people any more. Milliardo took over that job before she became Angel. Shortly after Milliardo had taken run of the office was when he figured out why she left. Maybe she could end her life of sorrow and pain if she left this world with a silent goodbye. Maybe things and people would be better off. Who knows, only God knows why. She got closer to the edge of the building to where she could see the busy street dying down and the hum of the cars as they pass by below her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

To be with you

I would risk

A thousand lifetimes

There's no mountain

I wouldn't climb

To be with you

Every time I close my eyes...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She leaned closer to the edge, just with a small push it would all be over. Just to end this mindless game that was being played on her. She heard the buzzing of cars below her and the crowds on the sidewalk beginning to die down.

"_Say goodbye maybe_

That's one way to go

Walk away and say

It's over, call it history... Goodbye Heero Yuy, forever-"

"How can you say it's over when it's only beginning?"

She turned around to see Heero Yuy standing behind her. His face unwavering.

"What do you mean?"

"In other terms, it's only starting..."

Chapter Two

"I'm not going to do anything without you and Sanctuary."

By: Careless Dreamer

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm going to make you a promise

Starting tonight

If I never do anything else

For the rest of my life...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is only the beginning?"

"You heard me..." he hissed. "Let's blow this joint and lets say just us. What do you think?"

"Okay," she said unsure of what her lips were saying.

Within the next twenty four hours they escaped the state without any records of them even leaving. Well, you have to all the credit to the one and only Perfect Soldier. They where flying to a secluded area that really was hidden by the mountains. Heero also got his hands on a plane and took it for a spin. Somehow he did all legally. Heero had discovered this place and built his home there. When he traveled to the city, he got an airplane.

Angel sat there reading until she got bored. She looked to her left and there he was, the man of her life. He hadn't really changed much since the up coming war. He still had his tan and still had his awesome and sexy muscles. Well, in Angel's mind that is.

Heero watched Angel out of the corner of his eye. She had changed, she had some muscles and her hair was down to her knees and her clothes became **very** tight. Whatever happened to the loose fitting clothes she used to wear? She wasn't the Peacecraft that he had left behind over ten years ago.

"So, sing me one of your songs," he said breaking the silence between them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm gonna hold somebody

I'm gonna look in someone's eyes

Till I'm so overcome that I cry

I'm gonna love somebody

More than anybody

Baby there's so much I wanna do

But I'm not gonna do anything without you...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But first why did you turn me back down there?"

"Because that's what your brother wanted to hear. So not to piss him off," Heero explained.

"_What is this thing you do_

Makes me just tell the truth

Whenever I turn to you I surrender

Fears that I've tried to hide

And every old alibi

Now I see the source of light

Just within my reach..."

This song was the one she made while she was Libra. All she thought about was Heero and how he was doing? She kept thinking about him and then she kept trying to the find the way she could stop Milliardo from destroying the Earth. Then later before Heero came for her she made this song. He never opened her heart to her. She only wished and dreamed of the day he would open his heart to her and let her walk in.

"_You are my sanctuary_

My beacon in the night

You opened up your heart

You let me walk inside

When the world turnin' crazy

I turn to your embrace

Only you can save me

I've finally found a place

To lay down the load that I carry

You are my sanctuary..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

There's no way I'll ever give up

There's no way I'll lose

If I have to sacrifice everything

Then that's what I'll do...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She found it easy to leave everything behind when she thought about him. He comforted her mind just by saying something to her. She was weird when it came to him. But what could she say? She's in love and that's all that matters to her.

"_Don't know what brought us here_

But one thing I know clear

I traveled a trail of tears to find you

Now when I'm on the brink

Down to my weakest link

And the weight

makes me sink

Down to my knees..."

She also found that he had a powerful effect on her. She noticed while she was singing he was watching her and when he caught her eye they locked. Their eyes locked and it almost hurt him to look away from her, but he to keep his eyes on the flight path. As he looked mainly out the window to see the trees pass by and some birds flying by the plane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm gonna hold somebody

I'm gonna look in someone's eyes

Till I'm so overcome that I cry

I'm gonna love somebody

More than anybody

Baby there's so much I wanna do

But I'm gonna do anything without you...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Why dose he have so much power over me? I don't even see how I love him. But love comes from the heart. He has love to share with me... all he has to do is show it. Hopefully he'll the message in this song..._

"_You are my sanctuary_

My beacon in the night

You opened up your heart

You let me walk inside

When the world is turnin' crazy

I turn to your embrace

Only you can save me

I've finally found a place

To lay down the load that I carry

You are my sanctuary..."

_But then again it might take him a while to understand what the message is. He receives battle messages faster than something like love..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

This is my dream I live and breathe

All I think about

This is the fire that burns in me

That will never go out...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Now loves seems so easy_

You are my everything

So simple you touch me

My worries drift away

You are my sanctuary

My beacon in the night

You opened up your heart

You let me walk inside

When the world was turnin' crazy

I turn to your embrace

Only you can save me

I've finally found a place

To lay down my load that I carry

You are my sanctuary

You are my sanctuary," she finished softly.

_Beautiful..._

"What do you think?" Angel asked nervously.

"It would be a great hit just all of your others," he replied. "We are here..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm gonna hold somebody

I'm gonna look in someone's eyes

Till I'm so overcome that I cry

I'm gonna love somebody

More than anybody

Baby there's so much I wanna do

But I'm gonna do anything without you...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He found his homemade runway and landed with a smooth touch. He got out and helped her get out. She had been here before, but she was injured and barely remembered what it looked like.

~*~

__

Flash back

~*~

She was here from the plane crash. The fact that the plane crashed was because the lack of fuel. Someone got stupid and decided to hijack the plane with Relena aboard. She knew how to handle this. It wasn't the first attempt on her life since the destruction of the Gundams. She learned a few things here and there. Most from Doctor J, he taught her most of what she knows, then Heero gave her a few tips to improve herself.

She crept up to the cot-pit while the other people on the plane began to shriek. It didn't stop her. She got up there and saw two men complaining at the fact that their mission would fail because they were low on fuel. When they got a hold of the plane it was only half full. She knocked out the wanna-be-co-pilot and then turned her attention the other wanna-be. She went to hit him like the last one, but he drew a gun and smiled.

"Now, I'll be famous for killing Relena Peacecraft," he snickered.

"I'm not really Relena Peacecraft, I'm Angel Yuy," she declared.

She thought of becoming Angel for a while and now she was born. The Relena Peacecraft part of her is now dead and what's left is Angel Yuy.

"Really?" he asked. "From what I hear, it tends to differ."

The gun shot rang through the air. She was hit just below her shoulder. Blood was staining her out fit. She quickly hit the man that shot her. Then she sat in the seat to steer the plane seeing that the pilot was shot and killed.

Time now meant everything to her. One the fuel was running out and her life was slipping away. Right through her fingers, before she could even say a loving word to him. Now it might be the end...

You hear the scrape of metal, then you see the trees getting closer to the windshield of the plane. Then everything turns black....

_Is this the end? Before my eyes it's all gone? I hope he knows that I love him..._

He drops the logs that were in his arms and dashes to the sight. The end of the plane was engulfed in flames. None of the fight attendants came out. It was like a private plane.

_Who did it belong to? What's going on? Is this some kind of freak accident? Or just more terrorists trying to destroy the peace that we worked so hard for? Or are they out to kill Relena? What if she's in there?_

With the last thought lingering in his mind that made him pick up the pace. When he got there, he saw some gold hair floating from the pilots seat. Carefully he got in the plane avoiding the falling trees that were threatening to come down on him. When he got there he saw the sight that he hoped he would never have to see. There she was lying there in her own blood that was mixing with the dead pilots blood.

She had a bad cut in her forehead and then the shot wound that he couldn't see. A metal sheet was laying on top of her legs, she was out cold from the blood loss. He quickly climbed into the second seat and began to peal the hot and heavy metal from her body. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and took off with her.

It was only days later when she woke up.

~*~

__

Something she didn't know

~*~

"Where's my sister?" Milliardo asked Heero.

"..." silence was his reply.

"Don't give me that shit!" Milliardo yelled.

"I don't know where she is..."

"You fucking lair!"

"..."

"You suicidal son of a bitch! Don't fucking lie to me! Because if I found out that YOU have been with MY sister I swear on my father's grave that you'll regret fucking with her!" he raved on and on like this for two hours.

"Look, if I see her I'll let you know," Heero said walking away.

"I won't let you get away that easy you stupid mother fucker!"

"..."

He once again walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Baby there's so much that I wanna do

But I'm not gonna do anything without you

Anything without you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She walked into his home and was amazed at the fact that it was clean.


End file.
